Nameless story
by Tobifan4444
Summary: Alfred is an orphan who is a bit tired of the people who adopt him and send him back, now it's become normal for him to be rejected as such. Everything changes when a tall Russian named Ivan adopts him. Nameless story is Nameless. Fluffy cuteness.
1. Orphanage

Alfred waited patiently playing with the worn ears of his stuffed bunny. The tall man he talked to earlier, Ivan reallylongnamethathecan'tpronounce, stepped out of the office and over to Alfred. Alfred watched him curiously as the man knelt in front of him.

"Well, little one, it's official now. Grab the things you want to take with you and say goodbye to your friends" he said gently

"I'm ready to go now." Alfred said a bit bitterly.

Ivan blinked. "But you haven't moved, surely you will want more things than an old bunny. What about your friends?"

Alfred frowned slightly "I have no friends…and Bunny is all I need…besides I'll just be back here in a few months"

Ivan frowned and awkwardly nodded. No friends… "I see…well, you will not be coming back, so are you sure?"

Alfred nodded and hopped up. Ivan stood up and held out his hand for Alfred, that's what parents do right? Alfred stared at the hand for a while before awkwardly taking it. Ivan simply smiled as he guided Alfred out to the parking lot and into the car he rented.

"So Alfred, what is it that you like to eat?" Ivan asked starting the car and driving off.

"…Hamburgers…and French fries and I like apple juice too…." Alfred looked up at Ivan. "You talk funny"

Ivan chuckled and nodded with a smile. "Then we shall stop at a….Burger King, da?"

Alfred nodded. "Can I play in the playground?"

Ivan thought about it. They would have plenty of time before he had to catch the flight. "Da."

"…what does 'da' mean?" Alfred asked not sure if it meant 'yes' or 'no'.

"It means yes in Russian"

"Russian?"

"Da, it is a language spoken in my home country, Russia"

"Where's that?"

Ivan smiled. So many questions. They will all be answered in good time. "I will show you later"

Alfred nodded.

(ouo)

When they got to the Burger King Alfred changed his mind about the playground and chatted with Ivan instead. Ivan didn't mind, it seemed Alfred was warming up to him quicker than he thought. He smiled at this. Though thoughts on when to tell the boy. Now was the best time than ever.

"Alfred, I have something to tell you. I have to go back to Russia, because of work" Ivan said trying to make it simple to understand for the boy.

Alfred stopped his blabbering about a subject he couldn't even remember and frowned. "Oh" that's all that came out. He knew this wouldn't last long. Ivan would be just like all the other people who adopted him. He wanted to go back to the orphanage already…

Ivan nodded. "Da, so we should finish up here so we can pick you up something to do on the flight, I don't want you kicking on the back of chairs like the rotten children I've seen"

It took a few minutes for what Ivan had said to click in Alfred's mind. He looked at Ivan surprised. "You're taking me with you?"

Ivan blinked. Isn't that what he just said, or rather implied? "Da"

Alfred climbed over the table; luckily they already finished their food and drinks, and pounced on Ivan landing in his lap. Alfred hugged him getting his arms around Ivan as much as they could, which wasn't much so he clung onto Ivan's shirt, and he buried his face in Ivan's shirt to cover up the tears of joy that were flowing from his blue eyes. Ivan was taken aback and a bit surprised that the boy climbed on the table to even do that. He smiled warmly and put a hand on Alfred's small back and the other on his head.

(O3O)

:3 I hoped you like it. I just needed some fluffy Russia and America loving. I wanted to do something more when they're both adults but those stories always seem to end with sex because of my dirty mind. Dirty mind, dirty dirty mind.

Anyways this won't be too long. Probably about six or eight chapters will be written for this story.

I do realize I have like about six stories I need to finish but I have a bit of a writer's block on those. Also I'm writing a revolution story, non-yaoi, but I won't start posting that till I get it all written so I can tide any of you who are still watching me ouo


	2. Plane ride

Ivan packed the luggage in the overhead and sat down next to Alfred, who claimed the window seat. Ivan pulled out a plastic bag and pulled out the boxes.

"Now let us set the ground rules down, little one." Ivan said opening the boxes one at a time. He wanted to do this before the plane took off, so he had to hurry a bit.

"This game, this….DS, is a reward for you, if you are bad I will take it away, understood?"

Alfred nodded as Ivan handed him the console and the small games.

"I got you puzzle games and…others" Ivan made a face. The other games were mindless and violent; he hoped Alfred would favor the puzzle games.

Alfred put the game system and games into his (new) jacket's pocket. "Is your house big? How big is it? Do you have a big lawn? How cold is it in Russia? Do you have any pets? Any kids? Does anyone else live with you? Do you live near anyone? D-"

Ivan silenced the boy by placing a hand over his mouth. He didn't know what else to do; Alfred was just bombarding him with questions.

"When I remove my hand you will ask questions, one at a time, and wait for me to answer it before asking another…..got it?"

Alfred nodded, his big blue eyes focused on Ivan. Ivan removed his hand.

"Is your house big?"

"Da"

"How big?"

"….like….a mini castle I guess you would say"

"Cooooooooooooool…do you have any pets?"

"Da, a cat"

"What's its name?"

"…Kitty"

Alfred nodded. "How cold is it in Russia?"

"….Freezing"

"Does anyone else live with you?"

"Besides my cat? No one."

"Does anyone live near you?"

"Nyet, I live quite far from the nearest town"

"….nee-nyet mean 'no' right?"

Ivan smiled and nodded. "Da"

"Do you have any kids?"

"Only you, podsolnechnik"

"….what does….pe-peode-that…word...mean?"

Ivan chuckled, "Sunflower"

"Why did you call me that?"

"It is just being a name that suits you…"

"Oh….ok….Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I have to go"

~(o3o)~

Ivan handed Alfred the juice box he asked for and slumped in his seat.

They had to wait till the line was gone and once it was the plane had to take off. Ivan wouldn't move till Alfred go to go, which he did. Ivan was just glad the boy was potty trained, though it was normal for children of his age but he moved around so much Ivan wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't. It did however make him a tad bit sad, it would have been nice to potty train him…..

Alfred yawned after he finished his juice box. "Ivan?"

Maybe one day Alfred will call him daddy, he wouldn't make him but it would be nice. "Da?"

"Can I….sleep on you?" Alfred asked looking at his knees.

Ivan blinked. "Da." He unbuckled them both, picking Alfred up and sitting the boy in his lap. Alfred laid his head on Ivan's chest and his hands gently held onto Ivan's coat.

Ivan smiled. He was just too adorable! Ivan wrapped an arm around Alfred and his other hand rested on the boy's head, stroking his soft hair. Alfred nuzzled Ivan's chest and listened to his heart beat as he dozed off. Ivan hummed lightly and rested his head on the chair dozing off himself.

~(owo)~

Ivan thought the plane ride was pleasant. He woke up just before landing, Alfred still slept, so he held him in one arm, his arms draping over Ivan's shoulders and his face buried in the man's scarf. Sure it would have been easier if Alfred was awake, but he was fine. Though calling for a taxi would be difficult.

A young lady, who was with two children about Alfred's age, and a man, Ivan assumed her husband, called a taxi for him.

"Spasiba" Ivan said blinking.

She smiled and told him she knew what it was like looking at Alfred, before going with her husband.

Yes, that's right, he was a father now. A dad….

Ivan giggled. That sounded nice. Daddy. Maybe he could get Alfred to call him that later. Hopefully.

AN:

Awww Ivan is happy to be a new dad~! Alfred is just a cutie pie.

Um. I'd like to thank you all who favorite/reviewed/added me and/or this story on your alerts. I got a ton of emails from this for the first few days of posting it, it made my week so much better. :'D

I apologize for not getting this chapter up quicker, to be honest it has been ready since Tuesday I just needed to type it up.

Also I would like to add that I noticed that fanfiction doesn't like the little lines I add in Microsoft word to separate the sections, I went back and fixed it with little faces owo

If you are asking why I picked Kitty as the name for Ivan's cat I HAVE THE ANSWER. I am reading a story called Shenanigans and Alfred has been changed into a cat that Ivan has taken in. Ivan tried to find a name for him but the only name Alfred didn't hiss at was Alfred, but Ivan said he refused to call him that, so he's been calling him Kitty. ^_^ look it up, it is very funny.


End file.
